Pickup trucks have become one of the most, if not the most, popular vehicles on the roads of the United States. Among the main reasons for their popularity is their versality and price especially when they are used in conjunction with a business. To cover the contents of their hauled cargo various types of covers for the cargo bay have been developed. Some of these covers are solid members that cover the cargo bed and can be lifted on and off the cargo bed when used. Others include box-like structures which are attached to or mounted on the truck's cargo bed. Still other covers are flexible in their construction such that they can be folded, slide or telescoped back to permit entry to the cargo bed. When entry to truck bed is not desired, the same types of covers are then folded down or slide or telescoped out and and secured to cover the truck's bed. When the fold down type of cover type is used it is important that, when in their fold down position, the driver's view through the rear cab's window not be obstructed even in part. The present invention seeks to utilize an openable cover that can be moved to not obstruct a driver's view through the rear view cab window, when moved or folded down, which is combined with a truck bed work box mounted to the vehicle. In some embodiments, the work box can be opened to permit entry to its contents whether the cover is open or closed as described herein.